First consider the expression for: Take the product of $2$ and $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $2x$ do? $2x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-9(2x-1)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{-9(2x-1)}$ $-9(2x-1)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(2x-1)+4$.